The Blood Shed for an Angel
by JasperCanBiteMeAnyday
Summary: What would have happened if the fight with Volturi had occurred? Which lives would have been taken? One-shot, Deaths Will Occur, You Have Been Warned!


In that second I understood that Caius had never underestimated the ties of a true family. This was the ploy. He had not wanted Irina's complaint; he had wanted her defiance. His excuse to destroy her, to ignite the violence that filled the air like a thick, combustible mist. He had thrown a match.  
The strained peace of this summit already teetered more precariously than an elephant on a tightrope. Once the fight began, there is no way to stop it. It would only escalate until one side was entirely extinct. Our side. Caius knew this.  
So did Edward.  
"Stop them!" Edward cried out, jumping to grab Tanya's arm as she lurched forward toward the smiling Caius with a madden cry of pure rage. But he was too late. Tanya and Kate had already started the fight. Both sides moved forward and I have never known such a fear.  
"Jacob run!" I screamed. I felt him take off, but didn't see it. I can't afford to lose concentration now.  
The Volturi immediately helped a wounded Caius, flinging the sisters back with ease. I stayed where I was, making sure to have all of our side and none of the other in my shield.  
Zafrina and Benjamin stayed by my side, ganging up against Alec as he barreled towards us, and then Jane. Just as I had suspected, neither had very good fighting skills. They tore apart the evil twins, the Volturi's two best weapons. They threw them into Irina's fire. At least now if we loose, we will have dramatically effected the Volturi's defense and helped other covens in future wars.  
I saw Edward and Dimetri circling, Edward matching every one of his moves. It brought up a fogged human memory of Edward in a dance like war with a sadistic red head. I couldn't watch it. I also saw Emmett and Felix fighting. I can't really tell what's happening.  
And then I saw Senna, of the Amazon coven, being ripped to pieces by Afton. I'm so glad Zafrina hasn't noticed yet. Maggie, Esme and Rosalie are going for the wives. Kate is going after Caius still, though more furiously this time, zapping him with all shes got. Tanya is no where to be seen. That is probably very bad.  
Miracuously, I think we have the upper-hand right now. Stefan and Vladimir are, of course, going after Marcus and Aro. Though he could die right now, Marcus still looks utterly bored. I wonder where Renata is. Could someone have taken her by surprise when her shield was down, or did she run away out of fear? I'm mainly keeping up with the Cullens, and thankfully none have been burned and all seem to be winning.  
But then, Heidi begins to make her way torwards Rose, who is still fighting the wives with Esme and Maggie. The fear constricts in my chest again. I can't yell, I can't make any sort of noise or warning. Heidi puts her hands on Rose's pale neck and rips off her beautiful head, throwing it in the fire.  
I scream and it seems everything slows down. A fraction of a second too late, Emmett tackles Heidi and rips her limbs fiercly. Once he's done, he collects the rest of Rose's body and simply sits there, cradling her to his chest. His body shakes with dry sobs, and so does mine. He soon gets up with a psychotic and murderous glint in his black eyes.  
He goes on a rampage; killing everyone he can get his hands on.  
But it doesn't matter. We're losing. Over half the wolves are dead, their giant bodies scattered everywhere. There are more Volturi than there are of us.  
Then, I see something which makes this existence not worth living. My beautiful Edward, on the ground, both arms ripped off, cowering away from Santiago Dimetri and Chelsea. They had ganged up on him, he couldn't keep up with the thoughts. They were going to kill him! Forgetting everything and everyone else, I rushed towards him. I stand in front of him and growl at them all. Edward takes the distraction to quickly put his arms back on.  
We kill all three of them, but I almost wish I had let them burn me. Everyone is dead except for Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Kate, Garret, Zafrina, Seth, Sam and Leah. I break down sobbing, and Edward has to hold me up. Then, out of the woods, comes a timid Renata. She must have run away and come back to see who won.  
After glancing around, she broke down sobbing just like me. But she had tears of joy. We were all too sad and curious to make any offensive moves against her.  
"I come in peace. I would like to thank you. I have been a silent slave to the Volturi for much too long. Miserable staying, but terrified to leave. It's all I've known. I am so sorry for your losses and I tried to have as little to do with it as possible. And I would like to join your coven, and learn your way life." She said, mainly talking to Carlisle.  
"Thank you Renata, and we would love to have you join our coven after the recent deaths."  
Then another shock came out of the woods. Alice and Jasper.  
They took in the sight around them, and then Jasper had to hold Alice up as she sobbed. We all huddled together on that large clearing, trying to support each other with the love of family as crystal snowflakes trickled down from the sky.

**DEATHS**  
Rosalie  
Eleazer-Carmen  
Tanya  
Maggie  
Siobhan-Liam  
Stefan  
Vladimir  
Aro-Sulpicia  
Caius-Arthenodora  
Marcus  
Alec  
Chelsea-Afton  
Corin  
Dimetri  
Felix  
Heidi  
Jane  
Santiago  
Charltoette-Peter

**_EJ's Story_**

After the big fight with the Volturi, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward, Esme and Carlisle went to try to live normally again, with the addition of Reanata.  
Kate and Garrett got married and moved back to Kate's Denali house, where Garrett became a "vegetarian".  
Sam and Emily got married and had twin boys, Leah imprinted got married and had a girl and Seth also imprinted and had two girls and one boy.  
Zafrina, being greatly depressed about the death of her sisters, moved back to the Amazon, and no one ever heard from her again.  
Bella found Jacob and Renesmee in South America and they all went back America and lived in a big country house in Alaska.  
Emmett tried to get Edward and Jasper to kill him many times since there was no Volturi to run to. But after a couple decades, he fell in love with Renata, and they got married, though he never got over his dead love.  
Renesmee grew up and stopped aging at 16, and her and Jacob got married. They had several children, who were 1/3 human 1/3 vampire and 1/3 shape shifter.  
After the Volturi were gone, it was the Cullens who had the right to the royalty. They didn't want it, but decided to something they thought was good, though it was also crazy. Vampires went public. All vampires became vegetarians, though most were unwilling. Humans, surprisingly, accepted the vampires as long as the hunted only animals.


End file.
